Pendulum
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: AU-ONESHOOT. "Aku tidak menyangka kita menjadi anak yatim piatu sekarang," Sakura menunduk, tak lama ia menyeringai kecil. Sasori terdiam, membeku. OOC. Ayah dan Ibu mereka bercerai. "Nii-san jangan memandangi aku seperti itu " Sakura mulai merajuk. Tercium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat. For SasoSaku's Event "Family Fall And Feel" - Achilless Heel


_**Naruto © **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Pendulum © **_**Ryuku S. A .J**

* * *

"Jangan seolah-olah kau adalah korban disini!"

"Aku lelah!"

"Aku juga lelah!"

"Kecilkan suaramu! Anak-anak bisa dengar!"

"Kau yang kecilkan suaramu!"

Anak laki-laki mereka mendengarkan dan melihat dari jauh. Melihat pertengkaran yang hampir tiap malam terjadi. Orang tuanya selalu melakukan itu sehabis mereka pulang bekerja. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini keluarga Akasuna Haruno seringkali terdengar suaranya hingga sampai ke telinga tetangga kiri, kanan dan belakang.

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar? Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Pasangan suami istri itu menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki mereka. Membuang wajah mereka ke arah yang lain, menunduk sambil mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Sakura-chan tidak akan bisa tidur kalau begini keadaannya."

"Maaf Sasori-kun…"

Si Ibu menghampiri anak lelakinya. Berjongkok di hadapannya sambil memeluk anak berusia 6 tahun itu. Sang Ayah juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia mengelus-elus kepala anak kesayangannya ini dengan lembut.

"Maafkan kami Sasori-kun…" Sasori tidak menjawab. Ia diam membisu di dalam pelukan Ibunya.

**o~o~O~o~o**

"Onii-tan!"

Sasori menoleh. Mendapati adik perempuan kecilnya yang berusia 4 tahun sedang menunjukkan hasil gambarnya pada Sasori.

"Sakura-chan gambarnya bagus!"

Puji Sasori setelah ia melihat apa yang Sakura gambar. Sakura saat itu hanya bisa menatap kakaknya dengan mata kagum dengan kemilau cahaya yang muncul dari sana. Membuat Sasori tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Onii-tan, mau gambar juga tidak?" Sakura menyodorkan buku gambar dan beberapa krayonnya pada Sasori. Sasori kembali tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Sakura, "Onii-tan tidak bisa, Onii-tan harus sekolah. Nanti Onii-tan belikan coklat ya~!" Sakura terdiam. Mau menangis sepertinya.

"Eh—jangan menangis Sakura-chan!"

"Onii-tan jahat!"

Sasori tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi ini. Dari dapur, Ibunya sudah menyuruhnya untuk berangkat sekolah. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi sekarang, tapi Sakura menghambatnya.

"Sakura-chan, Onii-tan harus sekolah. Nanti kalau Onii-tan udah pulang, Onii-tan janji bakalan gambar sama Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan pandangan menuntut, "Benar?"

"Yaa! Benar! Sekarang Onii-tan pergi dulu ya!"

Sasori melangkah keluar pintu, setelah memakai sepatunya dan membuka pintu, Sakura tiba-tiba bergelayutan di kaki Sasori.

"Waaaaaa! Onii-tan jangan pergi!"

"Sa—Sakura-chan!"

Tangisan Sakura jelas saja segera membuat Ibu mereka segera menghampiri. Dengan susah payah, ia lepaskan Sakura dari kaki Sasori. Ketika Sasori mulai melangkah pergi dan keluar dari pagar, ia masih bisa mendengar tangisan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Onii-tan sedang pergi sebentar, nanti dia pasti pulang lagi."

Sakura memperhatikan dengan baik kata-kata Ibunya. Tangisannya mulai menghilang dan perlahan tertidur di dalam gendongan Ibunya.

**o~o~O~o~o**

"—ra?"

"Sakura?"

Sakura memegangi kepalanya, pusing. Ia terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menemukan kakaknya, Sasori dengan mimik wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Sakura menyibakkan selimutnya, menunduk terdiam.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Sasori spontan segera menaruhkan tangannya di dahi Sakura, memeriksa apakah adiknya ini sakit atau tidak. Sakura menepis tangan Sasori yang berada di dahinya.

"Aku—memimpikan Kaa-sama dan Tou-san…"

Sasori tertegun. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian beralih menatap Sakura dengan senyuman. Ia elus pelan rambut pink Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sudah 4 jam berlalu, kamu pingsan saat sampai rumah tadi-"

Sasori tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sasori mau tidak mau terdiam. Ia meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya.

"Kita bisa lewati ini…"

"Aku—"

Sakura membuka suaranya. Sasori menunggu Sakura untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura saat ini. Sakura terlihat sangat depresi dan terpukul. Untung syukur Sakura tidak mendadak terkena gangguan jiwa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita menjadi anak yatim piatu sekarang," Sakura menunduk, tak lama ia menyeringai kecil. Sasori diam.

"Sakura kita masih punya—"

"Tidak! Kita tidak punya siapa-siapa selain Kaa-sama!"

Sakura memotong ucapan Sasori dan membentaknya. Sasori hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya dan semakin khawatir.

"Sakura—aku tau kamu membenci Tou-san tapi, dia tetap ayah kita."

Sasori melepaskan tangan Sakura, ia berdiri kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja mengalirkan air mata dari emerald indahnya.

Sasori membeku di depan kamar Sakura. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengatasi semua ini. Bencana ini bahkan belum memasuki tahap 24 jam. Ia berjalan keluar rumah sembari mengambil rokok dari saku celananya dan kemudian menyulutnya dengan api. Ia hisap dan ia hembuskan dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan.

Ia pandangi karangan-karangan bunga besar ucapan turut berduka cita yang terpampang di halaman rumahnya. Ia terduduk. Mengacak-acak sendiri rambutnya. Sasori tidak menyangka kalau keluarganya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Ayah dan Ibu mereka bercerai ketika ia masih berumur 6 tahun. Ayah dan Ibu mereka seringkali bertengkar setiap mereka pulang bekerja. Sasori adalah saksi kunci tiap pertengkaran yang terjadi, sama halnya seperti Sakura.

Setelah Ayah dan Ibu mereka bercerai, Ayah mereka pergi begitu saja. Tak ada kabar ataupun jejaknya sama sekali. Sasori dan Sakura tinggal bersama Ibunya. Namun, setelah keluarga ini terpisah, Ibu mereka seringkali mengalami sakit dan berulangkali di rawat sampai akhirnya 10 tahun berlalu.

Ibu mereka tak pernah lagi bisa dikatakan sehat. Beliau setiap harinya selalu dihiasi dengan obat-obat yang bisa membantunya untuk memulihkan sedikit kesehatannya. Tapi obat-obat itu tidak bisa membuatnya tetap hidup. Dan hari ini, ia meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura untuk selama-lamanya.

Sasori menatap langit sambil terus menghisap rokoknya. Ia menghembuskan asapnya, kemudian tersenyum.

_**Tidak ada lagi yang memarahiku…**_

Sasori menunduk, rokok itu tiba-tiba saja terlepas dari jemari Sasori. Air mata itu mengalir deras dari matanya.

**o~o~O~o~o**

Keesokan harinya, hari pertama Sasori dan Sakura menjalani hidup tanpa Ibunya. Sakura menatap Sasori yang sedang sibuk memasak sarapan di dapur, tak lupa dengan apron pink yang terpasang cantik di badannya.

Sasori mulai sadar kalau Sakura sedang memperhatikannya. Ia menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum, tak lupa ia sodorkan sarapan untuk Sakura.

"Oh! Ohayou Sakura~ ini sarapanmu sebelum berangkat sekolah."

Sakura tidak menjawab, melirik makanan yang Sasori sodorkan saja tidak. Tatapan matanya berubah sejak kemarin dan Sasori menyadari itu. Tatapan ceria, mata yang penuh semangat itu berubah menjadi mata yang dingin tak berperasaan.

"Sakura!"

Sasori tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Sakura berlari begitu saja keluar rumah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia merasa sulit dengan situasi baru ini.

_**Semuanya tak lagi sama…**_

Sakura berlari menuju sekolahnya sambil berlinangan air mata. Tak ia pedulikan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak. Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura tak lagi menangis. Ia hanya diam tak berbicara ataupun sekedar menyapa teman-temannya. Di kelas, saat pelajaran ataupun waktu istirahat, Sakura masih saja menutup rapat mulutnya. Ino berusaha keras untuk mengajak temannya berbicara namun, hasilnya masih sama saja. Semua mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Sasori-senpai!"

Sasori yang kala itu sedang berbincang dengan teman sekelasnya, seketika langsung menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Ino? Ada apa?"

Ino belum menjawab pertanyaan Sasori karena ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan. Wajar saja, Ino harus berlari dari tingkat 1 ke tingkat 3 tanpa berhenti sama sekali.

"Senpai, adikmu belum makan sampai sekarang dan dia tidak berbicara satu huruf pun sejak tadi!"

Sasori terdiam. Jujur saja ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sakura saat ini, ia sangat takut kalau bencana yang mereka alami akan menyebabkan Sakura terkena gangguan mental.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saja dulu Ino. Nanti dirumah, aku akan bujuk Sakura. Terima kasih telah menjaga adikku selama ini," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum. Ino, di dalam hatinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar Sakura bisa seperti sediakala. Dia belum pernah merasakan apa yang Sakura dan Sasori rasakan saat ini. Ia mengerti, tapi ia tidak bisa untuk ikut campur dalam hal ini.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Minggu demi minggu terlewati. Ini sudah nyaris menginjak 2 bulan sejak kepergian Ibu dari Sasori no Akasuna dan Sakura Haruno. Tak ada satupun hal yang kembali seperti sediakala selama itu. Sakura masih saja menyimpan rapat-rapat kata-katanya. Tak bisa dibayangkan kalau seorang manusia tak berbicara sama sekali selama 2 bulan berturut-turut.

Sakura bersender sambil menatap keluar jendela. Ia melamun. Memikirkan kenangan-kenangannya bersama Ibundanya tercinta. Mengingat semua yang mereka jalani bersama-sama, mengingat masa-masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan kehangatan bertabur cinta. Tapi sekarang semua itu menghilang bagaikan debu tertiup angin. Tak berbekas, tak bersisa.

Air mata itu pun tak lagi bisa keluar dari matanya. Sakura sudah banyak menangis dalam 2 bulan ini. Matanya begitu sembab bagaikan orang yang tak tidur berhari-hari. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya mulai kurus. Mereka, teman satu kelas Sakura hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Mereka sudah mencoba untuk mengajak Sakura berbicara tiap menit, detik, bahkan ketika pelajaran tengah berlangsung tapi Sakura…merespon pun tidak, apalagi sekedar menoleh.

Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, begitu pula Sasori. Setiap hari semenjak kepergian Ibu mereka, Sasori tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Sakura. Gerak-geriknya selalu Sasori awasi. Setiap pulang sekolah, Sasori selalu menunggu Sakura di gerbang, untuk pulang bersama. Sasori tidak mau keadaan Sakura semakin memburuk kalau ia melepaskan tanggungjawabnya begitu saja.

Hari ini pun sama, Sasori menunggu Sakura seperti biasa. Dari jauh Sakura sudah melihat kakaknya menunggu. Sakura ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari kamis, hari dimana Sasori ada kegiatan Klub Sepakbola. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa selama 2 bulan ini Sasori tidak pernah membiarkan Sakura sendirian? Sakura tidak terganggu sih, hanya saja ia merasa dirinya sangat membebani Sasori.

"Nii-san?"

Ah…untuk pertama kalinya Sakura membuka suara. Dirumah pun Sakura tak pernah mengajak Sasori berbicara. Ia selalu diam dan diam.

"Ah! Sakura, kita pulang bersama lagi ya hari ini."

Sakura sebenarnya ingin bertanya masalah kegiatan kakaknya, tapi Sakura mengurungkan niat tersebut karena merasa tidak tega setelah melihat senyum Sasori yang sepertinya tulus sekali menjaganya.

Sepasang saudara itu pun pulang bersama. Beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kebersamaan mereka, merasakan kalau hati mereka saat ini sedang ditusuk-tusuk dengan pisau. Mereka tahu betul kalau kakak-beradik itu kini hanya tinggal berdua tanpa ada orangtua. Sangat miris melihat mereka berdua seperti itu, dilain sisi juga mereka sangat terharu melihat Sasori yang selalu menjaga Sakura tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasori ataupun Sakura tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka berjalan pulang dengan keadaan yang apa adanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura berhenti. Sasori yang berada di belakangnya, otomatis bertanya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Gadis berambut pink ini mendekati sebuah kardus yang berukuran cukup besar yang ternyata isinya adalah seekor anak kucing yang berukuran sedang dan juga cukup gemuk. Sasori melongo dari belakang, tersenyum ketika mengetahui hal itu.

"Nii-san, bisakah kita membawanya pulang?" Sakura mengangkat kardus itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasori. Sasori menatap adiknya sebentar, kemudian tersenyum.

"Setidaknya ijinkan aku memeliharanya. Aku tidak tega melihat dia sendirian. Dia sama seperti kita, tak ada yang memperdulikannya. Dia sendirian. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Ibu ataupun Ayahnya tidak ada. Dia sama seperti kita, yang tidak punya orangtua."

Sasori merasa batinnya tertusuk tombak panas. Ia mengusap kepala Sakura. Memberinya senyuman dan berkata bahwa Sakura boleh memelihara kucing berwarna putih itu. Sakura tersenyum kecil, baru kali itulah Sasori kembali melihat adiknya tersenyum.

"Arigatou…"

**o~o~O~o~o**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura sudah mau berbicara ataupun menyahut ketika teman-temannya kembali mengajak berbicara. Seperti kejatuhan uang milyaran, mereka senang—sangat senang ketika Sakura sudah mau membuka mulutnya. Walaupun Sakura yang lagi talkative seperti dulu, tapi cukup untuk membuat mereka tertawa riang. Sakura pun sudah mau berbicara pada Ino tentang kucing yang ia pungut dari jalan. Ketika Sakura bercerita, Ino menangis. Menangis bahagia.

Namun, kebiasaan Sakura yang masih sering melamun menatap jendela masih tak hilang. Sakura masih melakukannya dikala waktu istirahat ataupun makan siang.

"Sakura ya?"

Sakura menoleh. Melihat gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan tatapan mata tajam berjalan kearahnya, tak lupa 4 orang gadis lainnya mengikuti. Sakura hanya mengenal yang berambut coklat, sisanya? Sakura berpikir kalau yang 4 orang cewek itu hanyalah sekedar suruhan.

"Kin-senpai?"

"Sakura, aku tau kau sedang mengalami masa-masa berat saat ini tapi…maukah kau meluangkan waktumu bersama kami?"

"A—apa maksudnya?"

Kin memutar bola matanya. Ia merasa Sakura ini benar-benar bodoh.

"Ikutlah bersama kami sepulang sekolah nanti. Ya sekali-sekali Sakura, kami ingin membantumu untuk mengurangi rasa sedihmu. Kasihan kan, Sasori-kun jadi kerepotan kalau kamu sedih melulu. Bagaimana?"

Sakura terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kin. Ia merepotkan Sasori.

"Ba—baiklah!"

"Oke Sakura-chan~ sepulang sekolah kami tunggu di gerbang~"

Dan lima gadis itupun pergi. Sakura tak mau lagi merepotkan Sasori. Ia ingin Sasori juga memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sakura tidak ingin Sasori terlalu mengurusinya.

Selang waktu berjalan, bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Sakura segera bergegas menemui Kin di gerbang. Ia juga wanti-wanti agar Sasori tidak melihatnya pergi. Saat ia melewati gerbang dan tidak melihat ada Sasori disana, Sakura segera berlari kencang dan menabrak Kin yang baru ingin berhenti.

"Wow! Tenang Sakura, apa kau ini udah tidak sabar lagi eh?"

"Ma—maaf Senpai…"

Ino membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia baru saja selesai belajar di perpustakaan sekolah. Sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore dan ia bergegas untuk pulang. Ketika sampai di gerbang, ia kaget melihat Sasori yang masih berdiri mematung disana. Sendirian.

"Sasori-senpai?"

"Ah? Ino? Kau sendirian? Mana Sakura?"

Ino terkejut. Jadi, Sasori sejak tadi menunggu Sakura disini.

"Sakura? Bukannya dia sudah pulang sejak tadi?"

Sasori gak kalah terkejutnya. Apa Sakura sengaja pulang cepat-cepat? Apa Sakura tidak mau pulang bersamanya lagi? Sasori mulai berpikir macam-macam.

"Aku tidak yakin dia dirumah."

"Lho? Memang tidak Senpai!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi, ketika jam istirahat…Kin-senpai menghampirinya. Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya Kin-senpai mengajak Sakura untuk hangout bersama gangnya," jelas Ino dengan nada khawatir. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kin? Kin Tsuchi?"

Ino mengangguk. Sasori semakin khawatir saat ini. Ia tahu betul siapa itu Kin. Kin dan gangnya terkenal suka mampir ke diskotik selepas pulang sekolah. Kin sudah berungkali mendapat ancaman dari pihak sekolah tapi gadis berambut coklat itu tak kunjung jera. Sasori mulai berpikir keras, apakah Kin membawa adiknya ke diskotik juga?

"Ah! Senpai!"

Ino terkejut saat Sasori berlari begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Tapi Ino sempat melihat raut wajah khawatir Sasori. Ino tidak terlalu kenal dengan Kin, karena ia adalah tingkat pertama.

'_**Kami-sama, lindungilah mereka!'**_

**o~o~O~o~o**

Pukul 9 malam.

Sasori sejak petang tadi, berulangkali masuk-keluar-masuk diskotik yang ada di tengah kota untuk mencari Sakura. Sasori tidak tau diskotik mana yang biasa dikunjungi oleh Kin. Sasori mengutuk gadis itu kalau sampai ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada adik satu-satunya.

Sasori terus mencari dan mencari. Ia tidak berhenti mencari walaupun ia harus ditarik masuk lagi oleh perempuan-perempuan nakal, ditarik oleh cowok-cowok uke yang kesepian, ataupun disodori alkohol ketika sedang mencari didalam. Ia harus menemukan Sakura sebelum hal buruk menimpa adik kecilnya itu.

Sampai akhirnya ia melongo arlojinya dan melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam.

"Kami-sama…dimana dia?"

Sasori kembali berlari. Ia berbelok pada persimpangan dan melihat sesosok gadis berjalan dengan langkah gontai tak berarah.

"Sakura!"

Sasori segera menghampiri adiknya itu. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura. Hampir saja air mata itu keluar dari hazel miliknya.

"Nii-san~"

"Sakura? Astaga! Kemana rompi dan dasi seragammu?!"

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Rambutnya berantakan. Seragam sailornya juga sudah kusut. Sasori melihat hanya rok, kaos kaki dan sepatunya saja yang masih rapih. Itu berarti Sakura tidak menjadi bahan cicipan laki-laki yang ada disana.

"Nii-san~ jangan memandangi aku seperti itu~" Sakura mulai merajuk. Sasori mendekatkan kepalanya, memiringkan sedikit dan ketika Sakura mengeluarkan suara lagi. Tercium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat.

"Sakura…kamu mabuk?"

"Hmm? Ya ya ya, aku mabuk Nii-san~ memangnya kenapa hah? Kenapa? Hahaha~"

Sakura berjalan gontai melewati Sasori kemudian berbalik. Ia menjetikkan jemarinya. Sasori hanya memperhatikan Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tidak ada lagi yang melarangku untuk melakukan ini itu~"

"Tidak ada lagi yang mengaturku sekarang Nii-san~ tidak ada~"

"Kaa-sama sudah tidak ada! Kaa-sama sudah mati, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melarangku~ Ayah juga~ Ayah brengsek itu juga tidak akan bisa mengaturku~ huh? khukhukhu~"

Sakura benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Sasori menghampirinya. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang ingin melompat keluar. Ia, ia merasa bodoh.

_Plak!_

"Nii—? Nii-san?"

Sasori menampar pipi Sakura, cukup kencang. Setidaknya juga cukup untuk membuat Sakura sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"Jaga mulutmu Sakura."

Sakura memegangi pipinya. Ia menatap Sasori. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sasori semarah ini. Sasori bahkan tak meliriknya sama sekali ketika berjalan melewatinya. Sakura menangis. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh ini.

Keesokan harinya Sasori sama sekali tidak mengajak Sakura berbicara. Kemarin malam pun sama, ketika sampai dirumah Sasori tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Sakura merasa amat sangat bersalah. Keluarga mereka sedang mengalami kejadian buruk saat ini dan ia merasa ia hanya menambahkan penderitaan pada Sasori saja.

Sakura duduk manis dengan wajah merasa bersalah di meja makan. Ia menatap Sasori yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, mereka tidak ada kegiatan sekolah. Itu berarti Sakura akan ada di dalam keadaan sangat canggung hari ini.

"Nii-san, maafkan aku…"

Sakura memulai percakapan. Sasori yang sedang sibuk memasak, tiba-tiba terhenti mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sasori tidak menjawab. Ia berbalik dan menuangkan nasi goreng ke piring Sakura tanpa berkata apapun.

"Nii?"

"Sudahlah…lupakan saja."

Sasori meletakkan penggorengan tadi diatas kompor. Ia membuka celemeknya dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Tidak berniat untuk mengajak Sakura berbicara.

Ia menuangkan makanan untuk kucing putih yang Sakura pungut beberapa hari lalu. Sasori mengelus kucing mungil itu sekilas kemudian berdiri. Menatap Sakura yang ternyata sedang menunduk. Entah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan.

"Aku hanya menjadi bebanmu saja."

"Sakura…"

"Aku hanya menyusahkanmu. Sama seperti aku yang hanya bisa menyusahkan Ibu."

"Sakura…"

"Aku tidak berguna, aku menyedihkan."

"Sakura!"

Sakura terperanjat. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Sasori yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh emosi. Pandangan mata yang menakutkan. Sakura berpikir apakah Sasori membencinya? Sakura merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna. Ia adik yang menyusahkan.

"Dengarkan aku. Sudah cukup dengan semua perkataanmu itu. Kita harus melewati ini bisa ataupun tidak, inilah hidup."

Sakura terdiam. Sasori berusaha untuk menekan emosinya. Ia menghampiri Sakura. Mengusap kepala pink itu.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu lagi."

"Ini sudah tugasku Sakura. Sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua. Aku sudah berjanji pada Ibu untuk menjagamu. Sudah tugasku sebagai seorang kakak."

"Gomennasai Nii-san…"

"Kaa-sama dan Sakura adalah harta berharga untukku. Aku sudah kehilangan Kaa-sama, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu juga. Kalian adalah wanita terhebat."

Sasori mengecup sekilas kepala Sakura kemudian kembali mengelus-elusnya.

"Kita hadapi ini bersama-sama…"

Sakura menangis lagi. Ia merasa bersalah sekali telah membuat kakaknya kerepotan.

_Tok..Tok.._

"Ah? Siapa ya?"

Sasori meninggalkan Sakura dan menuju pintu rumah. Awalnya ia ragu untuk membuka pintu, tapi pada akhirnya ia buka juga. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat siapa yang menjadi tamu mereka di pagi hari ini.

"Ah...Anda…"

Sakura mengusap air matanya dan berlari menyusul Sasori. Dari belakang Sakura masih melihat Sasori berdiri di depan pintu, menghalangi sosok orang yang datang kerumah mereka.

"Sasori-nii! Ada sia—"

Sakura tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Orang itu melangkah masuk ketika Sasori persilahkan. Orang itu tersenyum pada Sakura.

"—kau!"

**o~o~O~o~o**

"Ini silahkan di minum."

Sasori menaruh secangkir teh hangat di atas meja untuk tamu yang datang tadi. Tiba-tiba saja diluar turun hujan yang cukup deras. Membuat langit yang awalnya cerah menjadi kusam dan gelap.

"Huh…sampai langit saja tidak menerima kedatangan Anda…"

Sakura menyindir dengan nada sarkastik. Sepertinya Sakura sangat tidak menyukai kedatangan orang ini.

"Sakura, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah Ayah kita."

"MANTAN Ayah…"

Ya. Yang datang adalah Ayah Sasori dan Sakura. Sakura jelas saja membenci kedatangan pria yang sudah meninggalkan Ibu, kakaknya dan juga dirinya ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kemudian datang begitu saja tanpa dosa. Sakura ingin sekali menghajarnya. Lain sisi, Sasori juga merasa keberatan akan kedatangan Ayahnya ini, namun ia berusaha untuk bersikap dewasa.

"Jadi Anda datang untuk meminta kami tinggal bersama Anda?" Sasori bertanya. Ia berusaha mungkin untuk tidak memanggil pria ini dengan sebutan 'Ayah'.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu Sasori? Panggil aku Ayah, bagaimana pun juga—"

"Kau berharap sekali kami panggil Ayah setelah apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sakura membentak. Ia tidak mampu lagi menahan emosinya. Sasori berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"Kau masih saja angkuh!"

Sakura berucap lagi. Pria itu terdiam. Ia memiliki niat baik datang kesini tetapi anak-anaknya sepertinya sudah membencinya.

"Aku merasa memiliki tanggungjawab pada kalian. Kalian adalah anak-anakku. Tolong pertimbangkanlah penawaran Tou-san ini. Kalian masih bersekolah siapa yang akan membiayai hidup kalian?"

"Sebentar lagi aku lulus, dan bisa mencari kerja. Itu sudah cukup untuk menghidupi diriku dan Sakura. Lalu nanti Sakura juga bisa mengambil kerja sambilan," jelas Sasori. Menolak dengan halus.

"Tapi itu terlalu berat bagi kalian!"

"Berat? Apa yang Anda tau? Hidup kami sudah sangat berat setelah kau pergi demi wanita lain. Mencampakkan Kaa-sama kami hingga Kaa-sama sakit dan akhirnya meninggal."

Perkataan Sasori sangat menusuk hati pria itu. Kini ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa anak-anaknya juga mantan istrinya. Seandainya ia bisa menjaga hawa nafsu dan keegoisannya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

"Maafkan Tou-san…"

"Kami sudah memaafkan Anda, tapi kami tidak bisa menerima ini."

"Tapi!"

Sakura berdiri. Menatap pria dengan rambut berwarna senada dengan Sasori yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"Ku mohon, pergilah…"

"Sakura?"

"Pergi!"

"Sakura! Aku ini Tou-sanmu, kenapa kau—"

"Tou-sanku sudah lama menghilang. Kau siapa? Aku tidak kenal…"

"Sakura…"

Pria itu tidak percaya. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya. Berusaha untuk merayu Sakura agar ia dimaafkan dan bisa menerima penawarannya ini.

"Baik! Kalau Anda tidak mau pergi, aku yang akan pergi!"

Ucap Sakura bersamaan dengan bunyi petir yang cukup kencang. Sakura berlari keluar menerobos hujan deras tanpa memperdulikan Sasori dan teriakan Ayahnya yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sakura!"

"Sasori…katakan pada Sakura untuk menjaga perkataannya. Aku ini adalah Tou-sannya."

"Tou-san masih saja angkuh seperti dulu."

"Maaf Tou-san…aku tidak bisa menerima penawaran Tou-san…"

"Apa? Kau juga Sasori?"

"Sekarang…aku adalah kepala keluarga ini. Jadi aku yang mengatur kami akan tinggal atau akan menjalani hidup ini dengan cara apa. Aku berterima kasih karena Tou-san masih mengingat kami tapi, aku tidak bisa. Jadi aku mohon, Tou-san pergi. Aku harus mencari Sakura."

**o~o~O~o~o**

Sakura terus saja berlari. Ia tidak perduli dengan hujan yang menghantam tubuh kecilnya. Tak lama ia berhenti, mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap langit.

'_**Kami-sama…'**_

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh. Ia melihat Sasori yang berlari mengejarnya tanpa payung ataupun jas hujan. Sakura merasa Sasori mengejarnya untuk merayunya kembali ke rumah dan menyetujui hidup bersama Ayahnya. Sakura kembali berlari.

"Sakura berhenti!"

Sasori berusaha secepat mungkin berlari untuk meraih Sakura. Ketika sudah cukup dekat, Sasori menarik tangan Sakura.

"Sakura dengarkan aku!"

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan dia!"

"Sakura kita tidak akan—Sakura!"

Genggaman Sasori terlepas. Sakura kembali berlari. Sasori saat itu ia tidak menyadari kalau ia dan Sakura tadi berhenti di tengah jalan, dan dia juga tidak menyadari bahwasanya dari arah kanannya, sebuah mobil pickup melaju dengan kencang kearahnya.

_Tin…tin!_

Ketika Sakura menoleh, Sasori sudah terjatuh.

Sakura menghampiri Sasori yang kepalanya berlumuran darah. Hujan membuat darah Sasori mengalir kemana-mana. Supir mobil itu dan juga pejalan kaki yang lewat segera menggerubungi mereka berdua.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!"

"Sa—kura…"

"Nii-san! Nii-san jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Hahaha—uhuk—uhuk! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sakura…aku sudah berjanji pada Kaa-sama…"

"Huhuhu Nii-san, jangan banyak bergerak…"

"Kami akan panggil ambulans!"

"Ya! Bertahanlah anak muda!"

Sakura dan Sasori tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang khawatir pada mereka. Sakura dan Sasori kini sedang fokus pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Nii-san, kau dingin sekali…"

"Sakura—"

Sasori mengangkat tangan kirinya. Sakura segera menyambut tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. Menghangatkannya.

Sasori tersenyum. Tangannya yang satu lagi menyentuh pipi Sakura.

"Ini sudah—hangat—uhuk—"

"Nii-san bertahanlah!"

"Aku akan menjaga Kaa-sama dan Sakura…aku berjanji…"

'_**Kami-sama, kenapa? Kenapa?!**_

_**Kenapa aku tidak bisa hidup bahagia bersama dengan orang yang kusayangi?**_

_**Ayah telah Kau ambil, kemudian Ibu…sekarang apakah Engkau akan mengambil Nii-san? Satu-satunya keluargaku di dunia ini? Apa dosa ku sehingga Kau tak ijinkan aku bahagian bersama mereka?!'**_

"Sakura, jangan mena—ngis…aku mengantuk Sakura…"

Sakura terperanjat.

"Ja—jangan tidur Nii-san!"

"Sebentar saja Sakura…"

Sasori menutup matanya, ia tersenyum. Tapi bagi Sakura, senyuman itu membuat ia menggila. Sasori…apakah Sasori meninggalkannya?

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

**o~o~O~o~o**

**FIN****.**


End file.
